To determine the role of the host in diarrheal diseases by studying the effects of the intestinal milieu on the production and action of bacterial enterotoxin. Develop a cholera vaccine which would induce the formation of both antibacterial and antitoxic antibodies yet would be less likely to cause untoward reactions than the vaccines currently in use.